In EightPart Harmony
by jono74656
Summary: When Blaine is away, the Warblers, and Kurt, will play. Prompt fic written for Dashertheprancingdancer  First story in the Warbler Orgy Trilogy.


**AN: Okay peeps, this isn't one of my own prompts, so I decided it deserved an independent existence. This one was prompted by Dasher91 on Twitter (aka Dashertheprancingdancer) who asked for a Warblers+Kurt-Blaine orgy.**

**As far as Warblers are concerned, I figured I should make it clear who's who for the less rabid Gleeks out there.**

**Wes: Asian Council member, played by Telly Leung**

**David: Black Council member, played by Titus Makin Jr**

**Thad: Caucasian Council member, played by Eddy Martin**

**Jeff: platinum-blonde dancer, played by Riker Lynch**

**Nick: brunette soloist from 'Uptown Girl', played by Curt Mega**

**Trent: 'chubby' Warbler, played by Dominic Barnes**

**'Tristan': the beatboxing Warbler, played by Jon Hall**

**The name Tristan can be attributed to Geniatheparadox, who suggested it on Twitter, and was seconded by Dashertheprancingdancer and Gleefulmusings.**

**Finally, I would like to take the opportunity to rec AirNationOracle, who writes awesome Hevans smut and fluff, check out Goin' For It, which is incredibly sweet.**

**I'm placing this fic somewhere post-Silly Love Songs, probably in that mystical Kurt-less timeframe called Comeback.**

**And so, without further ado (and before the AN ends up longer than the fic) I present:**

In Eight-Part Harmony

Kurt Hummel was not usually one to take pleasure in someone else's pain, but this was a special circumstance. During the previous day's Warbler practice, Blaine had gone to jump onto one of the leather couches (as usual), and mis-timed his jump, landing badly and breaking his leg. The parents Anderson had descended on the school during on of their brief moments of remembering that they had a child, and whisked Blaine away to wherever it was they lived to recuperate.

With Blaine thus absent Kurt had received a text message from the Warblers Council informing him that today was going to be a 'special' practice, and attendance was not compulsary. Kurt had only been let in on the secret of the 'special' practices post-Valentines Day, after he'd shed his rose-tinted glasses where Blaine was concerned.

The 'special' practices were simply an excuse for all the gay (Kurt/Jeff/Trent), bi (Wes/Tristan), curious (Thad), pan (David) and Jeff-sexual (Nick) Warblers to get together and let off some steam. Sometimes unattached straight Warblers would come along too, but at the moment all of the straight Warblers had significant others, mostly at Crawford County Day, Dalton's sister school.

Originally these practices had happened once or twice a month, but since Blaine had joined the Warblers they only happened when he was absent. The previous year's Council had quickly cottoned on to Blaine's almost obsessive need to 'out' people, and several members of the Warblers, whether for family or other reasons, could **not **afford to be outed. The previous year hadn't had the issues they did this year as Blaine had not been lead-soloist, and had just been settling in to Dalton, so he had missed more than a few practices. This year. however, this was only the fourth practice he'd missed, his second since Valentine's Day.

The first practice he'd missed had been immediately post-Valentine's, as he'd apparently needed to get away and sort his 'feelings' out. Nick and Jeff had quietly explained the 'special' meetings to Kurt, then invited him to go along, making it clear that he didn't have to do anything he was uncomfortable with. He had been aware that Nick and Jeff were together before that (all Dalton was aware they'd gotten together just after Sectionals), but until that practice he hadn't known about Trent and Tristan, and he definitely hadn't known about Wes and David, believeing that they simply had what was termed a bromance.

At that first practice his eyes had been opened in so many ways. He'd seen his first (real life) naked guy (David), had his first consensual kiss with another guy (Jeff, followed immediately by Nick), been naked in front of other guys without feeling terrified (football locker rooms were not safe places), received his first blowjob (Tristan), and given his first handjob (Thad, while they all watched Wes fucking David).

Since that practice Kurt had gotten over his issues with porn, experiencing sexual pleasure meant he could understand _why _porn stars did what they did, and he spent every free second on his laptop (uncomfortably aware that Finn was doing the same thing across the hall). He had watched hours of porn, read online guides to gay sex, and one memorable afternoon had Skype webcam sex with his former gleemate Matt Rutherford (who had proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that the rumour about black guys was extremely accurate).

Kurt was a lot more comfortable with himself as a sexual being, and had come to the conclusion that he enjoyed the commitment-free messing around that the 'special' practices afforded. That said, he'd already made sure to set his limits with the rest of the guys, he just wasn't ready for full penetrative sex yet, either giving or receiving. He enjoyed the no-strings orgasms, but was still enough of a romantic to want to save himself for the right person.

The other Warblers had accepted this quite happily, and he had quickly changed into simple, easy to remove clothing after receiving the invitation text. He made his way to the rehearsal room, running into Thad en route, the two of them walking in together, and immediately halting at the sight that awaited them. David, sat naked on the edge of the Council's table, legs spread, Wes kneeling between them, head bobbing, while Jeff and Nick were tearing each other's clothes off, feverishly making out.

Trent and Tristan walked in behind Kurt and Thad, Trent playfully slapping Kurt's ass as he passed, casually shedding clothes; Tristan meanwhile was digging in his messenger bag, finally emerging with a small handheld video camera, which he turned on with a lecherous smirk, immediately turning the lens on the Council table. Trent, now naked, walked over to his boyfriend and started to strip him, making sure he could keep the camera steady at all times.

Kurt turned and grabbed Thad's tie, pulling the older boy in for a bruising kiss, before using the tie to drag the other over to the table, pushing him back against it, until Thad took the hint and climbed up on the table, Kurt following to straddle him, slamming their mouths together. After a few minutes of heated making out, Kurt pulled away from Thad and started yanking at the other boy's clothing, blazer, tie and shirt flying in all directions, revealing a lean, slightly muscled chest which Kurt immediately attached his mouth to, sucking marks onto warm flesh. Thad lay back on the desk, Kurt sat astride his waist as the porcelain-skinned brunette quickly shed his own loose t-shirt, twitching slightly when a warm hand landed on his back.

Jeff tugged against Kurt, pulling him off the desk until he was cradled against the (dyed) blonde's naked chest, and could feel the other boy's erection pressing against his clothed ass. Thad was wriggling on the desk as he struggled to get his pants and boxers down at the same time, but Kurt was distracted from that show when Nick pressed his body to Kurt's front, locking their mouths together as Jeff unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's pants, pulling them down, then groaning at the lack of underwear underneath. Nick leaned over Kurt's shoulder to kiss his boyfriend, and Kurt took advantage to look around the room; Tristan was stood near to the Council desk, camera swinging between Jeff, Nick and Kurt, and Thad, Wes and David. Trent was stroking his boyfriend's cock in one hand and his own in the other, eyes closed as he leaned against the taller boy's broad chest. Thad had crawled up behind David, and turned the dark-skinned boy's head so they could make out while Wes continued to suck David's cock.

Jeff sucked hickies on Kurt's pale neck as Nick dropped to his knees, warm mouth engulfing Kurt's cock. Kurt moaned, hand seeking out Jeff's cock, wrapping round it and stroking roughly as Jeff's fingers began to play with Kurt's nipples. Kurt let his head fall bakc as he concentrated on the sensations overwhelming him, the wet heat surrounding his cock, the rough biting kisses being pressed to his neck, the squeezing pressure on his nipples. After a couple of minutes Nick pulled his mouth off Kurt's cock with an obscene pop, standing up to kiss Kurt deeply, before leaning over Kurt's shoulder to kiss Jeff, his hand wrapping round Kurt's and his own cock, stroking them both roughly.

Kurt looked over Nick;s shoulder to see Thad digging in a duffel bag, pulling out condoms and lube which he passed to Wes, the Asian boy slicking his fingers while pushing David to lie flat on his back on the Council desk. Wes roughly thrust two fingers into David, the dark-skinned boy groaning and pushing back immediately, trying to get the fingers even deeper, Thad came over and gently extracted Kurt from between Nick and Jeff, tugging him over to the Council table. David grinned up at Kurt and opened his mouth invitingly, and Kurt quickly climbed up on the desk and thrust into David's willing mouth. Wes meanwhile had added a third finger, and was roughly thrusting in and out of David's ass, making sure his boyfriend was ready.

Thad opened a condom wrapper and rolled the condom down Wes' length, then guided Wes to David's open hole, and the Asian boy thrust in immediately. Causing David to groan round Kurt's cock. Kurt and Wes quickly set a rhythm, one thrusting in as the other pulled out, Wes reaching forward to stroke David's cock roughly in time to their thrusting. Kurt watched with interest as Thad swatted Wes' hand aside, and rolled a condom down David's cock, and Kurt turned his head to watch Nick thrusting fingers in and out of Jeff, before the blonde jumped up on the desk and straddled David's waist, lowering himself down as Thad held David's cock steady. Kurt and Wes both groaned as they watched David's dark length slowly sliding into Jeff's pale body.

Jeff's toned thighs flexed, and he began to raise and lower himself on David's cock, as Wes and Kurt resumed their thrusting, the sheer variation of pleasures overwhelming David and causing him to moan continuously around Kurt's cock. Kurt chanced a look around and saw Nick kneeling in front of Thad, sucking the senior's cock while fisting his own roughly, and Tristan focusing the camera on the Council desk, Trent sliding fingers into the taller boy's ass while stroking himself. Kurt reached forward and gripped Jeff's chin, pulling the blonde forward to kiss him, changing the angle of David's cock inside Jeff, causing every thrust to hit Jeff's prostate. After only a few more thrusts Jeff cried out, wrapping a hand round his cock and bringing himself to climax with just a few quick strokes, his cum shooting out all over David's chest, painting his nipples and pecs.

Nick stepped forward, hand moving almost painfully fast on his cock, and threw his head back with a sensual moan as he shot his load, spraying over David's flat stomach and lightly defined abs. Thad walked forward next to Nick, and Trent and Tristan stepped up at the other side of the desk. Jeff slowly eased himself up off David's cock, pulling the condom off and fisting the long dark cock roughly. Wes had begun to thrust more violently, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, causing David to cry out with every thrust. Over at the other side of the desk, Trent let out a stuttering moan as he came on David's arm and shoulder, Tristan following his boyfriend moments later, pressing back on the fingers in his ass while cumming, but still keeping the camera steady.

Thad grabbed one of David's hands, placing it on his cock, and moaning as the big hand set a rough and ready pace of stroking him, taking only minutes to shudder out his orgasm, cum filling the palm of David's hand where it cupped the head of his cock, and as he pulled back David let the collected fluid drip from his hand to pool on his stomach. Wes was still pounding at his boyfriend's ass, and between that and Jeff's hand on his cock, David's back arched off the desk, his impressive cumshot reacing as far as his own face, leaving a trail of white down his cheek. David's orgasm caused him to clench round Wes' cock, and he swore violently, pulling out and yanking the condom off just in time to add his own cum to David's body, shooting his load over his boyfriend's cock and balls.

Kurt was continuing to thrust into David's mouth, and basically straight into his throat with every movement of his hips now, and he could feel the heat suffusing his body which meant orgasm was immminent, but it was the unexpected sensations of Nick and Jeff attaching their mouths to either side of his neck and biting down while tweaking his nipples which caused his balls to tighten, and he pulled out of david's mouth and fisted his cock roughly, shooting the biggest load he could ever remember shooting all over David's face. He collapsed back into Nick and Jeff's arms from the force of the orgasm, shaking in the aftereffects.

He regained control enough to stand up, and watched as Tristan panned the camera round their little circle, taking in flushed cheeks, heaving chests and sweat-streaked bodies, before focusing the camera on David, lying with a beautific smile on his face, streaks of white cum painting his body from head to toe, standing out startkly against his dark skin. He closed the camera with a snap, and David's teeth flashed in a grin, "Best rehearsal EVER!"

...

Three days later, all the Warblers (except Blaine) received an email with a video file attached, a video file which caused practice to be cancelled that day as every member of the Warblers had locked themselves in their rooms with tissues and a bottle of lube. Unbeknowst to the Warblers, the email had also been forwarded by Kurt to all the members of New Directions, with predictable reactions: Instant lady-boners for all the girls, leading to all the boys who had girlfriends in the group getting extremely lucky every time the video was watched; uncomfortable mutterings of "MailmanMailmanMailman" from Finn, eventually leading to Kurt catching him jerking off to the video and offering to lend a 'helping hand'. The rest of the guys seemed to want to pretend they'd never seen it, though Kurt did catch the appraising looks Sam and Puck shot him when they thought he wasn't looking. He had decided before he sent the email that if any of them wanted to explore a little he'd be down with that, and those looks caused him to stock up on lube, just in case.

None of the Warblers missed the blushes, uncomfortable shifting and lustful looks they received from the New Directions while they were performing at Regionals, and the Council made a last-minute decision to switch out 'Candles' for 'Animal' on their setlist. New Directions had left the audience en mass during the performance, and according to Mercedes, had all disappeared singly or in groups to take care of their reactions before they had to perform themselves. This unique form of funking out the competition was not enough for the Warblers to win Regionals, but it did provide a great deal of amusement when recounted during the next 'special' practice. Wes even asked Kurt to talk them through some of what Mercedes had described to him.

Kurt loved the 'special' practices.

**AN: Okay, this was written in one marathon session, and hopefully will be what Dashertheprancingdancer was looking for. **

**I'm taking requests as to what episode I should write my next prompt from, so if anyone has a specific ep they'd like, drop me a line, or put it in a review.**

**Don't forget to check out AirNationOracle's fics!**


End file.
